


Drabbles III

by elenilote



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlets that seem to go nowhere else</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feynriel/Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor loves the feel of Feynriel's hair.

Connor loves the silkiness of Feynriel’s hair, so different from the coarse texture of his own. He loves how Feynriel makes elaborate knots and braids and weaves to keep his hair off his face when he’s working, it’s a game they play - Feynriel coming up with an elaborate arrangement and Connor relishing in untying it late at night when they are relaxing in front of the fire.


	2. Garrett/Carver/Bethany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the stories he doesn't tell when they ask what Fereldan winters are like.

Carver always complained about the cold. Bethany never complained about anything. Garrett tried to keep the peace, and Mother tried hard not to cry. Once Dog fell through the ice into the freezing water and Bethany almost too trying to save it. After that Bethany never walked a step ahead of Garrett, always next to him.

Those are the stories he doesn’t tell when they ask what the Fereldan winters were like.


	3. Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days it's all too much for Anders.

Some days it’s all too much for Anders and he slips out to his secret spot behind the clinic and leans against the wall, breathing deep to calm his frayed nerves.

_Meaow._

A rangy brown cat twines itself between his legs and Anders smiles, leans down to scratch between the cat’s ears and everything feels brighter all of a sudden. He crouches there for a while before straightening his robes and going back in, ready to put aside his fears for the good of others.


	4. Garrett/Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders' rebel sympathies show in unexpected ways

“What are you doing?!”

Anders had the decency to at least try and look repentant. “Umm…just doodling?”

“Hmm-mm. Is that so. And you just happened to doodle the rebel symbol that has been found painted in everywhere in the city? And which Meredith has outlawed, that anyone caught painting it will be executed for treason? Onto the wall of my study?!”

Garrett was furious, did the mage have no concern for his own safety???

He sighed. “Anders…just…cover it up by the morning, please?” 

He shut the door and wandered into the kitchen. How in Thedas would he explain this to Carver? And Mother? He would need a drink. Then he could think.


	5. Danny/Isabela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela is the only woman Daniel Hawke has taken to his bed.

She was beautiful, but there was an edge to it - like a delicate sword that would nevertheless slice your skin open if you were careless. Danny stood back to admire the sight in front of him, the fire casting interesting shadows that made a shiver run through him.

He traced the curve of a full breast, the merest whisper of ice spreading after his touch and Isabela gasped before laughing, a trill of pure delight, “Oh you’ve been holding back on me Danny! You do this for all the boys you take to your bed too? No wonder you’re never short of company,” she added at Danny’s non-committal smirk. 

It was true, what she said, he was never short of company to share his bed - a mage rarely was - though Isabela was the only woman.


	6. Anders/Garrett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Often Anders didn’t even need magic to heal people.

Often Anders didn’t even need magic to heal people. Sometimes just a bandage or a potion would do, and in case of Garrett it would have to do…the man just couldn’t keep himself out of trouble. It was hardly worth healing him when he would just come back bleeding two hours later. So Anders had changed tactics, if he didn’t heal Garrett but instead cleaned him up and bandaged the worst of the cuts there was a chance he might actually calm down and not fight so much. Not that Anders really minded Garrett’s all-too-frequent visits, quite the opposite actually. But he would die rather than confess it, not if he wanted to keep his insides inside him - Fenris had made it rather clear that if Anders so much as looked at Garrett the wrong way his future would be very short. 

So he kept his mouth shut and took his time cleaning the blood off the cuts on Garrett and wrapping the linen bandages over the worst grazes. Who would notice if his hands lingered a little longer on the bare skin than was strictly professional.


End file.
